Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a spare tire for antitheft, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a spare tire for antitheft capable of easily mounting the spare tire in a manufacturing process and preventing a shaft bolt from being operated outside after vehicle delivery.
Description of Related Art
A conventional spare tire of a vehicle has been mounted on a vehicle in order to replace when a tire in use is damaged or broken for several reasons.
The ways that the spare tire as mentioned above is mounted on and supported to a vehicle are different from each other depending on the type of the vehicle. In the case of passenger vehicles, the spare tire has been inserted into and mounted on separate storage space formed at a trunk room. On the other hand, in the case of commercial vehicles or SUV (Sports Utility Vehicles), the spare tire has been typically mounted at and supported to a lower portion of a floor panel via a carrier 30 and a wire W because a storage space is not provided thereat.
FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating the problems in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional spare tire S includes a carrier 30 of which a wire W is able to be wound or unwound via proper tools such as a wrench, a carrier support bracket 10 which is connected to one end of the wire W wound at a wire winding device and able to be attached at or released from the spare tire S. Thus, the spare tire S is mounted on a vehicle by connecting it with the carrier support bracket 10 and then winding the wire W through the carrier 30.
Explaining more in detail, the spare tire S may be risen to be mounted on a vehicle by rotating an upper end portion of a shaft bolt 32 in one direction (for example, clockwise rotation) or a lower end portion of the shaft bolt 32 in a reverse direction (for example, counterclockwise). Conversely, the spare tire S may be descended to be separated from a vehicle by rotating the upper end portion of a shaft bolt 32 in the reverse direction (for example, counterclockwise) or the lower end portion of the shaft bolt 32 in the one direction (for example, clockwise rotation).
In the related art, the lower end portion of the shaft bolt 32 of the carrier 30 is exposed to the outside of a vehicle. This is to easily mount the spare tire in the manufacturing process of a vehicle. However, since the lower end portion of the shaft bolt 32 is exposed to the outside of a vehicle as above, it is able to operate the shaft bolt 32 from the outside of a vehicle so that there is the problem that spare tire theft occurs frequently.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.